


kiss and tell

by ANGELGXTZ



Category: Speech & Debate (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fart, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELGXTZ/pseuds/ANGELGXTZ
Summary: j0e wanted trvmp, he was sure of that. anitwt au.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	kiss and tell

Joe smirked as he tweetd.

"who want me"  
\- "C4TBOY(animecharacter)"

trump responsed, thumbs nervous

"me. i want you."  
\- "cutie(animecharacter)

fuck then jkiss me said joe

they kiss

fuckkkkk

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys


End file.
